


Wonderland

by whisperedstory



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Businessman Jensen, Don't copy to another site, First Time, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Stripper Jared, wood nymph Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedstory/pseuds/whisperedstory
Summary: Jensen knows there's something not quite normal about Wonderland and its secretive staff. By buying the small and elusory strip club, he hopes finally to have proof that the supernatural is real. But he doesn't expect to meet someone like Jared, one of the dancers, and suddenly everything else seems a lot less important.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 65
Kudos: 372





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [J2 Reverse Bang](https://j2-reversebang.livejournal.com/). Betaed by [dancing_adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift).
> 
> With beautiful art by the amazing [Nisaki](https://swan-song21.livejournal.com). Please go check it out [here](https://nisaki-chan.tumblr.com/post/188788581209/for-j2reversebang-cover-for-the-story) and leave lots of love!

"It's a strip club," Danneel says, sounding a little dismayed.

Jensen's lips twitch into an amused smile and he looks up at Danneel, sitting on the other side of his desk, and arches an eyebrow at her. "I wouldn't have figured you for the kind of person to have a problem with that sort of thing."

Danneel frowns, her bright red lips turning down. "You know I don't," she scowls. "But Jensen. Think about your reputation. You run a successful business. You own two of the most elite clubs in town and an upscale restaurant and now… now you're buying a _strip club_."

"I'm expanding my horizons," Jensen replies casually.

"People will talk," Danneel says with a sigh. "I just don't think this is a wise decision. And I don't understand _why_ you had to buy this place."

"It makes a lot of profit for such a small place. You have to admit it's pretty impressive," Jensen points out, which is exactly what he's told everyone who has asked him about this so far.

"Sure, yes. And I'm sure for someone else it would have been a good investment," Danneel agrees, still sounding exasperated. "But compared to what you already make it's nothing. So don't tell me it's about money."

Jensen shrugs and shuffles some papers to the other side of the desk before looking at Danneel again. "I wanted it," he says simply, and Danneel's shoulders slump, the fight leaving her.

"Great. Guess we're going to have to figure out how to spin 'One of the Most Respectable Businessmen in Texas Buys a Strip Club' in a way that makes it sound good. _Easy_."

"You do that," Jensen agrees with a grin, and Danneel glares at him before getting up. He waits until she leaves his office, huffing and mumbling things under her breath that are no doubt complaints and insults.

Once the door falls shut, Jensen pulls open the middle drawer of his desk and fishes out the file buried at the very bottom. There's nothing written on it and it's really thin, just a few sheets of paper. Jensen flips it open, looking at the first sheet with carefully compiled information about _Wonderland_. There isn't much out there on the club—even online there isn't much to find other than a few reviews; all of them good but none of them outstanding. Nothing that would really grab anyone's attention. 

Jensen has been to the club though. He knows better. He knows how, once people have entered the club, they seem to lose themselves as if in a trance. How enthralled they get by the dancers, the amount of money they throw onto the stage, the way everyone seems to be under a spell. He's seen how people seem to forget about all of that the moment they step out of the club again, like the experience was nothing special. Average, at best. And yet they'll be back. 

Jensen has been a few times, carefully observing, and _Wonderland_ is always packed and even after a few visits he started recognizing people. There's something about this place that draws people in, transfixes them. Something not quite normal. Not quite human.

Jensen licks his lips, scans the words he knows by heart by now, and touches his chest, feeling the familiar outline of the pendant he always wears under his shirt.

He smiles, feeling a rush of excitement.

*

Jensen sits down at the bar, spinning the stool so he is facing the club. The place is empty, the lights are on. The space is pretty small, a stage and a long bar, a dance floor and seating areas with small tables. 

Jensen looks around slowly and then glances at the guy leaning against the bar next to him. Jeffrey Dean Morgan has been managing _Wonderland _since the day it opened ten years ago. He's dressed in all black, heavy biker boots paired with jeans and a simple t-shirt, tattoos visible on both arms and he's wearing thick silver rings on his fingers and leather bracelets on his wrists. When Jensen first met him earlier today, he thought for a split second Jeff was the first thing about the club that made sense, the kind of guy that looked like he might run a strip club. Then he smiled, shook Jensen's hand and started showing Jensen around and Jensen quickly changed his mind about him. Jeff is kind and quietly charming and gentle. When he talks about the people working at the club, it's like listening to someone talk about family. And he's as fiercely protective of them as Jensen would expect someone to be of their family, too. 

He's made it clear to Jensen, subtly but firmly, that there's no shady business here. There are no private shows or other services offered, the dancers' job is to dance and the bartenders' job is to serve drinks and that's it. 

"It's a nice place," Jensen finally says. "Thank you for taking the time to show me around."

"Of course," Jeff says, smiling politely. 

"I hope you'll want to continue managing the club once I've bought it," Jensen tags on and watches Jeff closely.

"So you're still interested?" Jeff asks, his voice neutral. 

Jensen knows the last three people who were interested in buying _Wonderland_ changed their minds after being shown around, and Jensen suspects Jeff has had something to do with that. There's nothing here to put anyone off. The place is inconspicuous, almost bland considering it's a strip club, and even Jensen's lawyer agreed that it's a goldmine. 

Jensen nods. "I'll put an offer in today," he confirms. 

Jeff looks at him, then nods. "It'd be a pleasure to work for you, Mr. Ackles. This place is in good hands with me; you won't have to worry about a thing," he says. 

Jensen smiles and nods. He has no doubt that's true. He's done his research and he knows the last owner, Jim Beaver, moved to the other side of the country years ago and as far as Jensen could find out he hadn't even set foot in this place in at least a couple of years. _Wonderland _has been in Jeffrey Dean Morgan's hands and he's run the place well.

But Jensen has every intention to be a lot more present than Beaver. Until he knows every last secret about _Wonderland_ and its staff.

*

Buying the club goes off without a hitch. Beaver's niece and two nephews, who inherited _Wonderland _from him, seem to be happy to get rid of it and Jensen's offer is more than generous.

Danneel tells him he's crazy daily, but Jensen isn't deterred. 

Getting a peek behind the scenes, meeting Jeff, has him more convinced than ever that this is the right step. To figuring something out that he's always wondered about, something he's been seeking out for years: mythical creatures.

He remembers the stories his grandmother used to tell. She was a great story-teller and everyone in the family loved listening to her tales, but none of them ever believed they were anything but stories. Except for Jensen. Because she confided in him, took him aside sometimes and told him stories she didn't tell others, told him that there were things in the world most people didn't even know about—you just had to look more closely.

And Jensen has been looking. And now he's found an opportunity, an in, that might be the thing to give him the proof he's been seeking for years.

*

Jensen sidesteps a few people as he makes his way through the crowd to the bar. He picks a spot towards the far end, furthest away from the stage, and leans against the counter.

It doesn't take long before Genevieve notices him. Her wide, flirty smile turns a little strained as her eyes settle on him and she puts a beer down in front of the guy she was serving before hurrying over.

"What can I get you, boss?" she asks, her voice almost too cheery.

"Just a water, please," Jensen says, same as every time he has been to the club in the past few weeks since he bought it. 

He drops by as often as he can, especially on weekends. The first time he came back, right after the sale had been official, everyone had been mostly relaxed around him, but things got more and more tense the more often he came by. 

Jeff has reiterated several times how he has everything under control, that Jensen doesn't need to be present and some of the other staff have dropped similar hints. 

They clearly don't want him around. And that just makes Jensen more determined.

He wants to be here to figure out what the hell is going on. He wants to know why he can tell something isn't quite right with _Wonderland_, but nobody else seems to realize any of the strange things going on. And there are many strange things.

Rob and Rich, who handle security, are both rather short and not very buff for bouncers, but Jensen has never even seen someone try to start any trouble around them. In fact, the line outside the club is always eerily patient and everyone inside is perfectly well-behaved. 

Nobody complains about not getting their drink fast enough or makes any sleazy comments to the bartenders or tries to get closer to the dancers than allowed. Hell, even when some of the dancers mingle or have a drink at the bar, everyone is perfectly respectable. 

And the dancers. They completely enthrall their audience in a way Jensen has never seen, like a spell is cast over the entire club, and the amount of money that gets tossed on stage and tucked into their clothes is a lot more than Jensen thinks is normal. And sure, they're all gorgeous. But Jensen has been to a strip club or two for bachelor parties and there are good-looking dancers in other clubs too—dancers who are willing to offer a lot more for money. _Wonderland_ doesn't offer anything other strip clubs in the city don't and yet the dancers are almost revered by the club's patrons.

And then there's Jared.

Jensen's thoughts stray to him as he sits at the bar, sipping the water Genevieve serves him with a strained smile and surveying the happenings in the club that evening. 

Jared isn't the best dancer. Hell, Jensen might go as far as to say Jared isn't a very good dancer at all. He knows how to move his hips, but the rest of his moves are a little clumsy, awkward. But nobody else seems to notice, going just as crazy when he is on stage as when it's Tom, Matt or Katie, who are arguably a lot better than Jared.

He's good-looking though, _pretty_. All long legs and a small, perky ass, and even when he's taking his clothes off on stage he seems almost shy. He smiles sweetly and ducks his head while all but stumbling through his choreography. 

Jensen is immune to Tom, Matt and Katie's appeal, but Jared is a different story. There's nothing supernatural about it, though. It's plain, old attraction. 

Jensen tries not to let himself get distracted by it. Because Jared is his employee and because Jensen has other things on his mind. But when Jared dances, sometimes Jensen allows himself to forget everything else and he just watches him, enjoying the sweet softness Jared radiates that never fails to tug at his heartstrings.

*

"I think maybe I should hire another bartender," Jensen says when Jeff has taken a seat on the other end of the couch from Jensen in the small office a month into owning _Wonderland_. 

Jeff gives him a sharp look, just for a second, but then his expression softens.

"Yeah? I think Genevieve, Briana and Mike are doing fine. Haven't heard anyone complain about not getting served quickly yet," he says calmly.

Of course nobody has complained. Nobody ever does inside _Wonderland_, Jensen thinks. Jensen has seen people accept wrong drink orders without asking for a replacement, shrug off rejections from the dancers when they mingled with the crowd, and no amount of drunk stumbling into each other has ever led to any tension or fights. 

Jensen hums and leans back, regarding Jeff. "They're pretty busy though," he points out. "I know people like to drink when they're out, but I swear I've never seen people line up for drinks the way they do here. I'm starting to think you're putting something in the drinks here to make everyone addicted. It's uncanny." 

He says it lightly, jokingly, but he watches Jeff's face closely. To his credit, Jeff barely reacts. Something flits over his face for a second, but then he smiles easily.

"Having a few drinks is all part of letting loose and having a good time," he says with a shrug. "And an excellent staff. Genevieve mixes great cocktails."

"Yeah, they seem pretty popular," Jensen says. "Anyway, I think still another helping hand can't hurt. I don't want people to start saying I work my staff too hard." 

Jeff nods. "Well, okay, if you insist. I'll start looking for someone."

"I can do it," Jensen offers. 

Jeff's smile is a little forced. "Nah, don't worry. It's my job to take care of things around here," he says. "And we're a pretty tight-knit group. We're a family, Jensen. Everyone here—they're all good people. Really good people. So I don't hire just anyone, they've gotta fit."

"Alright," Jensen gives in, even though a little reluctantly. But Jeff has a point—as much as Jensen wants to dig a little deeper, get involved, he doesn't want to make any decisions that aren't good for the business. And given everything he has seen here, it wouldn't be a wise move to hire someone who doesn't fit in.

"I'll get out of your hair then and let you work," he says and lightly slaps his hands on his legs before getting up.

*

"I'm starting to think you don't have any other businesses to run," Genevieve says when Jensen sits down at the bar. She puts a glass of water down in front of him without asking and Jensen gets a glimpse of the crescent moon she has tattooed on her wrist.

He's wondered if it's just a random tattoo or a hint about what she is since he first saw it. There are many supernatural creatures that are connected to the moon, but if Jensen were to guess, he'd say she's a witch. From all the things he's read about various supernatural beings, that's what fits her best. He has various guesses about everyone else, but Gen is the one he's the most sure about.

Jensen curls his fingers around the glass of water, feels the cold condensation against his skin. "Huh?"

"Because you're always here," Genevieve says, and she definitely sounds displeased.

"Some would say I'm being a responsible boss, trying to make sure everything runs smoothly."

"Well, some would say being a good boss is knowing how to delegate," Genevieve replies smartly, and Jensen hums.

He wants to reply, maybe dig a little deeper about why him being there is such a bad thing, when Jared catches his attention. He's performing on stage, but tonight his dancing is even worse than usual. His movements look sluggish and Jensen frowns when he stops dancing for a second, swaying a little before picking back up.

"What the hell is going on with Jared?" he asks.

He looks at Genevieve and finds her staring at him, her eyes dark and mouth pinched. "Everyone seems to be enjoying the show."

She's right. Of course she is—all the guests are watching Jared with rapt attention, enthralled as ever. But Jared looks pale and clammy under the lights, stumbling around as if he's going to collapse any moment.

Jensen gets up without another word and starts pushing his way through the crowd. He's relieved when the song ends, signaling the end of Jared's performance, and he watches Jared slip off stage as he heads for the door leading backstage. The one that's never locked or guarded by security, yet nobody who isn't staff ever tries to get through. 

"Jared," he says, when the heavy metal door has clicked shut behind him. It's quieter back here, the music muffled. 

Jared is halfway down the short flight of stairs leading down from the stage, gripping the banister on each side. He halts when Jensen calls out his name, looking at him with wide eyes. His cheeks are rosy but the rest of his complexion is sallow and his forehead is glistening with sweat.

"Mr. Ackles," he says in a faint voice. It's only the second time they've talked to each other, Jensen realizes as he takes a few steps forward. Jared barely looks at him and he's quiet around him, withdrawn.

"Jensen," Jensen corrects.

Jared nods, the movement shaky, and comes down the last few steps. He sways a little as he reaches the last stair and it looks like his knees are starting to buckle. Jensen steps forward quickly, grabbing Jared by the elbow to steady him.

"Are you sick?" he asks.

"Maybe a little under the weather," Jared admits softly, and Jensen feels a shudder go through Jared.

The dressing rooms are just down the hall, but Jensen lets go of Jared and strips out of his suit jacket anyway, placing it around Jared's bare shoulders.

"Come on," he says gently. "You need to go home and rest. I'll walk you to your dressing room so you can put on some clothes and then I'll call you a cab."

"I have a few more performances," Jared argues, and Jensen shakes his head.

"Not tonight. Not when you're sick," he says firmly and puts a hand on Jared's shoulder, nudging him to get walking. Even through the layer of clothing, he feels the heat suddenly radiating off Jared's body. "You need rest, Jared."

*

Jeff lets him know that Jared has a nasty cold and has called in sick for the rest of the week. The fact that he doesn't look too worried when he tells Jensen eases his mind a little, but his thoughts stray to Jared continuously. 

He isn't sure if it's because he isn't convinced if Jeff told him the truth or because it's Jared, and Jensen can't help the flash of protectiveness he feels when he thinks about how Jared looked, walking off stage. 

Jensen itches to check up on him and after two days he finally gives up. He leaves his office early, brushing of his assistant's surprised face when he tells her he's going home.

He stops by the club to look up Jared's address in his file and then makes a detour to one of his favorite delis to pick up some chicken soup. 

Jared lives a good fifteen minutes away from the club in an old but well-kept looking apartment building. Jensen has to ring the doorbell twice before the intercom crackles alive.

"Hi. It's Jensen… Ackles," he says after Jared's soft _hello_. There's a stretch of silence and Jensen clears his throat. "I just wanted to see how you're doing. Can I come up? I brought soup." 

He feels a little silly suddenly, standing outside his employee's apartment building because the guy has an ordinary cold. Except it's _Jared _and who knows if it's even an ordinary cold or something more supernatural, and just the thought has Jensen's worry kicking up a notch again.

The buzz of the door startles him a little and he exhales, trying to relax his shoulders, before he pushes the door open. There's no elevator and Jensen ponders what to say to Jared as he climbs the three flights of stairs, but his mind goes blank as he reaches Jared's floor. Jared is standing in the doorway of the apartment at the end of the hallway, dressed in gym shorts and a washed-out gray shirt, his hair messy. He's still a little pale, but he doesn't look as bad as he did the other night, and Jensen breathes a little easier.

"Hello Mr. Ackles," Jared mumbles as Jensen draws closer.

"Jensen," Jensen corrects him again, and Jared cracks a small, shy smile. "How are you doing, Jared?"

"Better," Jared says and gives a small shrug. "Do you need me to come in tonight? Is that why you're here?"

Jensen shakes his head, holding up the white plastic bag from the deli. "Just dropping off some soup," he says. 

Jared looks at him with a furrowed brow, chewing on his lower lip as he regards Jensen for a moment. Finally he nods and then steps aside, looking awkward and unsure, his shoulders drawn in. "You, uh, wanna come in?"

"Just for a moment," Jensen agrees. "And then I'll let you get more rest. You still look a little under the weather."

He brushes past Jared, their bodies close enough for a moment that Jensen can feel Jared's body heat, warm but not feverish anymore. Jensen doesn't want to intrude, so he only takes a few steps forward before he stops, the door falling shut with a snick. 

The apartment is small, neat but crammed with plants, the air smelling a little earthy and moist, reminding Jensen of being in a forest. He turns around to Jared. 

"You like plants?" he asks needlessly.

Jared looks around like he's seeing his place for the first time and his cheeks blush pink. "Uh, yeah."

"It's nice," Jensen reassures him and holds the bag out to Jared. "I really just wanted to drop this off and check in. I hope you like chicken soup?"

"I do," Jared says. "Thank you… Jensen."

Jensen smiles. "You're welcome. So, uh, I should get going again," he says. "You need to get more rest."

Jared rolls his lower lip between his teeth again and Jensen tries not to stare. "I'll come back in tomorrow."

Jensen looks at Jared, shoulders still hunched, looking skinnier than he remembers him looking a few days ago. He shakes his head. "Take another day off, Jared. You look like you could still use it," he says. "I don't want to see you back at the club until you're completely back on your feet, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Jensen," Jared says, his head tipped down.

*

Jensen has become used to everyone at the club keeping an eye on him. He knows they're wary of him. But it's different the night Jared comes back a couple of days later.

Jensen sits at the bar, watching Jared perform, and he can feel Genevieve's, Mike's and Briana's gazes on him the entire time. They avert their eyes whenever he turns towards them, but Jensen knows he's under even closer surveillance than usual.

Jeff comes out for a drink halfway through the evening and he doesn't look happy, his posture tense and his face grim. Standing at the very end of the bar, he shares a few terse words with Genevieve and Jensen wishes he was close enough to hear what they're saying. 

Whatever it is, it doesn't improve Jeff's mood and he finishes his drink and stalks off, vanishing in the back again after a few minutes. 

Jensen pretends not to notice any of his staff's behavior, sipping his water and keeping his eyes fixed on Jared whenever it's his turn on stage. 

"Is everything okay?" he finally asks Mike pointedly when he brings him another glass of water.

Mike smiles too brightly. "Of course, boss," he says. 

"Jeff seems a little terse today," Jensen prods.

"He interviewed people for the bartender job today and most of them were dumb college kids," Mike replies casually, shrugging with one shoulder. "College kids make the old man grumpy."

Jensen hums in reply, not really buying it. Jeff is the most relaxed, level-headed person Jensen has probably ever met, and given how quickly all the other prospective buyers dropped their offers Jensen has a feeling Jeff is good at getting rid of people quickly when he wants to. He has no doubt anyone who wasn't right for the job was in and out of the interview within seconds.

Of course, that's not something he can tell Mike, so he drops the topic and decides to dig into what's going on a little more later. Jared is about to go on stage for his last performance anyway and Jensen doesn't want to miss it. It's his first day back and his dancing is a little more stilted than usual tonight, but he seems to be doing okay, the flush on his cheeks healthy instead of feverish.

Jensen finishes his water while Jared dances, stripping down to a tiny pair of underwear while the always adoring crowd cheers and hollers and tosses money at the stage. 

Tom is next and Jensen doesn't want to look too eager to go talk to Jared, so he sits through Tom's routine but he barely pays any attention.

As the song winds down, Jensen slides off the bar stool and with a nod at Mike and Genevieve he heads backstage, all too aware of their eyes following him. 

Jared and Tom are standing close together in the narrow space behind the stage, talking quietly. They both look up and fall silent when Jensen slips through the door. Tom is in nothing but the thong he left the stage with and Jared is wearing a silky robe, his feet bare. 

"Hi Jensen," Tom says with a smile and then gives Jared a not so subtle nudge. "I need to go put some clothes on before I freeze my balls off. See you guys!"

He turns and heads for the dressing rooms and Jared stays rooted to the spot, shifting as he looks at Jensen. The light in the hallway is dim, but Jensen swears color heats up Jared's cheeks as their eyes meet.

"Jared," Jensen says and steps closer. "How are you doing? Feeling better?"

Jared licks his lips, looking a little nervous, and nods. "Yeah. Thanks for giving me a few days off."

"Of course," Jensen nods and he's close enough that, if he were to reach out, he could touch Jared now. He stuffs his hands into the pockets of his dress pants. "You were good tonight."

"Yeah?" Jared asks, and he shifts a little closer.

"Yeah," Jensen lies smoothly, and Jared gives him a small smile. 

"I… there was something I wanted to talk to you about," he says, ducking his head. "If you're not busy."

"Sure, yeah," Jensen quickly says. "Is everything okay?"

Jared nods. "Can we go somewhere private? The office maybe?" he suggests.

"I think Jeff's there."

Jared shakes his head. "He's doing inventory," he says and then slips past Jensen, leaving him no choice but to follow him down the hallway. They pass the storage room and the door is cracked, light spilling out, and Jensen hears Briana tell Jeff they're low on tequila.

He trails behind Jared wordlessly, not allowing himself to look at the dangerously short hem of the robe and the way it shifts as Jared moves. 

Outside the door to the office, Jared hesitates for a second and Jensen reaches past him to push the door open, holding it ajar for Jared to walk in first. He twists around to shut the door behind them, having to pull at it firmly to make it click shut because the lock is old and a little rigid.

"So, what did you—" he starts as he turns to face Jared again but he falls silent. The only sound in the room is the flutter of the fabric of Jared's robe slipping down onto the floor. 

Jared stands in front of him, in the middle of the small office, fully naked. 

Jensen's throat goes dry. For a moment, he lets himself look. Jared is beautiful, up-close even more so than on stage. His skin is smooth and golden and his cock is thick and half-hard, and Jensen wants to touch, wants to kiss him everywhere. 

Jared is watching him silently, cheeks flushed pink, and a slight tremor goes through him when Jensen takes a step forward. And that's what makes Jensen snap out of it, a sick feeling settling in his stomach when realization dawns on him. The whispering and the looks he's been getting today, the tension between his staff, Jeff's bad mood.

They were all in on this. And Jared might be half-hard, but he looks more nervous and scared than aroused. Because this isn't Jared seducing him—this is Jared offering himself up.

"Put the robe back on, sweetheart," he says firmly.

Jared frowns. "But…"

Jensen shakes his head, silencing him. "Not like this," he says, his stomach clenching as he steps up close to Jared. "I don't like being toyed with, Jared."

For a moment, Jared looks genuinely scared and that's the last thing Jensen wants. That surge of protectiveness bubbles up inside Jensen again and as much as he wants to, wants to take what Jared is offering, it's a mistake he isn't going to let Jared make. 

He sighs and cups Jared's face gently. "Get dressed. And tell everyone they can stop watching me like hawks."

"They're not—" Jared starts, his eyes wide, but Jensen shushes him with a shake of his head.

"I'm not a threat," Jensen stresses. "Okay?"

Jared swallows thickly, nodding, but he doesn't look convinced.

"I mean it," Jensen promises quietly and steps back. "And Jared?" 

"Yes?"

"Don't ever do that again. Not unless it's something you actually want." 

"Yes, Mr. Ackles," Jared says quietly, ducking his head and bending down to gather his robe back up. He hurries past Jensen, face tipped down, fumbling with the fabric as he hurries out of the door. 

*

Jensen doesn't go back into the club. He slips out through the back entrance and he doesn't return to _Wonderland _the following day or the one after that. 

He goes to work, finally making an effort to catch up on all the things he has been neglecting since he acquired the club, and in the evening he goes home and orders food, cracks open a bottle of wine, and stays in.

Jensen has a whole bookcase full of books on folklore and the supernatural. He's read a few of them so many times that the spines are cracked and brittle. He's spent a lot of time reading, researching, looking into leads until he stumbled upon _Wonderland_. The club was supposed to provide him with all the answers to his questions, but for the first time in years he wonders why he needed those so desperately to begin with. His grandmother was never like this; she seemed content just knowing there was more out there than just humans. Jensen, though, somewhere along the line, perhaps after the first time he stepped into _Wonderland, _became obsessed with finding out the truth. And he hadn't paid much attention to what his snooping and digging might have been doing to everyone at the club. That, perhaps, they'd started to worry about him, be scared of him finding out. 

He'd never wanted that. He'd simply never _thought_ about that and the thought of having caused everyone distress sits heavily on his conscious now. Jared was willing to sleep with him, to offer himself to him to somehow protect everyone at the club; perhaps to get him off their backs or even just to find out what he is up to, what his intentions are. And that's on Jensen; his behavior made Jared, made everyone, think that was necessary. 

He remembers Jeff saying they're a family. The way he had told Jensen they were all good people, and Jensen finally recognizes those words for what they really were. A plea not to mess this up for them.

*

"Thanks for meeting me," Jensen says when Jeff slides into the booth across from him at a small café downtown. 

Jeff nods. "Of course, boss," he says, a little woodenly. "Though I do feel like I'm being called to the principal's office."

Jensen snorts at that. "Pretty sure if someone is in trouble, it's not you," he says and curls his hand around the steaming mug of coffee in front of him. "I was hoping we could talk and be honest with each other."

Jeff regards him silently, but doesn't reply, his expression somber and wary.

Jensen looks around once. The café is relatively empty and he picked the table in the very back—and even if there were people nearby to listen, Jensen has no doubt Jeff knows how to prevent that. "I know some things and I have a lot of guesses about the stuff I don't know. And you know that I know," he says plainly, meeting Jeff's eyes. 

Jeff leans forward and motions for him to go on.

Jensen sighs. "I wanted to know the truth. I wanted answers. That's it."

"That's it?" Jeff echoes, disbelieving.

"Yes," Jensen says honestly. "I never wanted you to feel threatened… to be honest with you, I just never thought about it. And I wanted to apologize for that." 

"Alright," Jeff says and nods. "That's good to know. Not that I'm saying there _is _anything to find out to begin with."

He gives Jensen a pointed look, and Jensen rolls his eyes, but he can't really blame Jeff, nor did he expect to get any information out of him today. 

"Okay, yeah," he says and then tags on, "I still didn't appreciate what you all did. Jared's little stunt."

Jeff exhales and lets out a humorless snort. "Neither did I," he says and then grins wryly. "And yet, somehow, in its own way I guess it worked, huh?"

"Guess so," Jensen admits and gives a little laugh. "So. Am I forgiven?"

Jeff smiles. "Yes. But you might have to work harder to win everyone else over."

Jensen nods and exhales. "I can do that," he agrees.

*

Jensen goes back to _Wonderland_ a couple of nights later and the tension between him and the staff has noticeably eased, though it's not completely gone. He goes in through the front entrance and Rob and Rich nod at him, and when he sits down at the bar Genevieve brings him a glass of water with a small smile that's only a little wary.

Jensen gets it. Trust is something he needs to earn from these people and one conversation with Jeff isn't going to erase all the problems. He's fucked up, so caught up in his quest that he was blinded by it. Human or not, everyone here is a person and Jeff was right, they're good people.

Jensen can't help his curiosity. He still wants to know more. But he never wanted things to get so out of control.

And the worst part is that Jared won't look at him anymore. He doesn't look in the direction of the bar even once while he dances, and when he comes out to mingle later he gives Jensen a wide berth, ducking out of the way the one time Jensen tries to walk up to him. 

*

"Give me a whiskey," Jensen says. 

Genevieve falters, the glass of water she has in her hand hovering an inch above the counter in front of Jensen for a moment. She finally puts it down and nods, turning away and fixing Jensen his order. 

"Special occasion?" she asks when she puts the tumbler down next to the water.

Jensen presses his lips together. "Does being frustrated count?"

Genevieve shrugs. "I guess," she says. "It's why a lot of people go out to drink."

Jensen nods and picks up the whiskey, taking a sip. "He's been avoiding me."

"Can you blame him? It's an awkward situation," Genevieve says, apparently not bothering to pretend she doesn't know who Jensen is talking about.

Jensen grunts. "Alright, yeah. I know you all encouraged him, by the way. I get it, but I don't appreciate it."

"Jensen," Genevieve says. She rarely uses his name, usually calls him boss, and it makes Jensen look at her.

"I want to put this behind us, Genevieve. I want things to be okay between us. Especially with Jared," he says. "I'm not mad at him, if that's what he's worried about."

Genevieve nods. "It's not just that." 

"No?" 

"We wouldn't have encouraged him if there hadn't been some genuine interest," Genvieve says, and Jensen's heart stutters in his chest.

Something must show on his face, because Genevieve gives him a slightly exasperated look. "He's embarrassed. At the end of the day you rejected him. But he'll get over it, just give him some time," she says. 

"How much time?" Jensen asks, and he knows he sounds a little too eager. There was something there with Jared, just for a moment, and he wants to pick up where they left off again. Wants that more than he wants the truth. 

Genevieve shrugs. "I don't know. But… if you wanted to move things along, I'm sure showing him you're still interested wouldn't hurt. Small tokens of affection can work wonders on people," she says. "He has a real sweet tooth."

Jensen feels a surge of relief at the encouragement and grins. "Thank you, Gen," he says, using the nickname he's heard the others use for her. "You're going to get one hell of a Christmas bonus this year." 

Genevieve returns his grin and there's a moment there where Jensen feels like for the first time things between them aren't tense. Then Genevieve straightens. "Good, I don't give out dating advice for free," she says. "I don't care that people think bartenders are cheap therapists. I serve drinks and that's it, boss."

"Sure," Jensen says and tips the rest of the whiskey back. "And hey, don't think I didn't notice that you gave me the cheapest stuff."

*

Jensen leaves a box of rich, dark chocolates with a note complimenting Jared on his performance in Jared's dressing room the next day.

The night after that it's gummy worms and the night after that salted caramel. 

When he runs into Jeff the next day outside of the dressing room, a small potted plant in his hands along with a bag of Skittles, Jeff just rolls his eyes at him. "I'm not sure this romcom bullshit is better than the angsty drama we had going on before," he mutters, but he looks like he wants to grin. 

"You know, I could fire you," Jensen points out.

"Then who would run this madhouse?" Jeff fires back and then chuckles. "The plants are a nice touch though. He'll like that."

"I thought he might," Jensen says.

He manages to sneak the plant and candy into Jared's small dressing room and then returns to the bar, sitting down to wait for Jared to get on stage again.

When he does, for the first time in weeks, Jared looks his way and when their eyes meet briefly, Jared blushes furiously and stumbles. He catches himself before he falls and the crowd keeps cheering as if nothing ever happened. 

Genevieve snickers loud enough for Jensen to hear. 

*

"Jensen?"

Jensen swivels around on the bar stool, surprised to hear Jared's voice. The last customers left a while ago and Jensen figured everyone else had left already as well. He'd told Jeff he would lock up tonight.

"What are you still doing here?" Jensen asks.

Jared steps out of the shadows and slowly walks up to the bar. He's dressed in a pair of small shorts he wears on stage for some performances and a loose shirt. 

"I was about to leave and just wanted to say bye to Jeff first," Jared replies with a small shrug.

"He went home already. I'm the last one here," Jensen offers, and Jared looks around awkwardly, as if realizing only now that they're alone.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Jensen says.

Jared looks back at him and takes a small, hesitant step forward. "Jensen?"

"Yeah?" Jensen asks, not wanting to get his hopes up.

Jared opens his mouth, but then closes it again, as if he isn't sure what to say. Something passes over his face, determination maybe, but he ducks his head moments later, and then pulls his shirt off. 

"Jared?" 

Jared doesn't look up as he reaches for his shorts, popping the button open before tugging the material down almost hurriedly. He isn't wearing anything underneath and Jensen swallows thickly.

"You said the next time I did this, it should be because I wanted to," he says and then he looks up at Jensen, stepping out of his shorts and kicking off the sneakers he was wearing. Completely naked, he stands a couple of feet away from Jensen, the dim light of the club throwing shadows over his skin.

"The floor is dirty," Jensen says stupidly, and Jared's face falls a little. "I didn't mean… come here, Jared."

Jared bites his lower lip, and then he steps closer. Wordlessly, he pushes himself up onto the bar right next to Jensen, his cheeks red. Jensen can't help but stare. Jared is unabashedly naked and yet looking shy. 

"Well?" Jared prompts and a shadow of doubt passes over his face again. He turns his head away, but he doesn't shield himself, lets Jensen look. Lets Jensen decide what to do next, because he still doesn't understand how completely powerless Jensen is around him. 

"Jared," Jensen says quietly and gets up. He stands in front of Jared, and Jared spreads his legs, lets Jensen shift between them, and he finally looks at him again.

"Tell me it's not because I own the club," Jensen murmurs quietly, cupping Jared's face and meeting his eyes. "Tell me it's not because I know things."

Jared gives him a small smile and shakes his head. "Tell me it's not because of what I am," he replies and he sounds genuinely scared.

Jensen sighs and leans in a little. "I don't even know what you really are," he admits quietly and when Jared smiles, Jensen kisses him. 

*

*

They make it to the couch in Jeff's office eventually. Jensen feels a little bad about that, but it's better than doing it right there on the bar counter where people drink. 

Jensen lays Jared out on the couch, his legs hanging off the end because he's too damn tall, and then he strips out of his suit as quickly as he can. Jared watches him with dark eyes, his mouth slightly parted, and Jensen is pretty sure he's never been this damn turned on in his life. 

Jared spreads his legs, lets one leg dangle off the couch, making room for Jensen once he is naked, and Jensen kneels between his thighs. There isn't enough space and Jensen doesn't have condoms or lube on him, but they make do. 

He kisses him deeply, sliding their tongues together dirtily as he starts grinding down against Jared. Their cocks slide together between their stomachs and Jared arches up against him, making soft, sweet noises into his mouth. He clutches at Jensen, fingernails digging into Jensen's back and no doubt leaving marks, and Jensen bites at his lower lip in return, feeling a surge of triumph when it makes Jared whimper and buck up against him. They kiss and lick and bite, hands roaming over naked skin as they rut together needily.

It's over embarrassingly quickly, both of them spilling between them within moments of each other. Sweaty and sated, Jensen rearranges them so they can lie down together more comfortably, Jared sprawled out almost on top of him, his face buried in Jensen's neck.

Jensen strokes Jared's back as they come down, fingers slipping up into the silky, damp strands of hair curling at Jared's nape before trailing them all the way down to the swell of Jared's ass again.

"Wood nymph," Jared mumbles into his skin, the words muffled.

"Hmm? What?" Jensen asks, blinking as his tired brain tries to process the information.

"Me. I'm a wood nymph. I guess," Jared says, turning his head to the side and resting his cheek on Jensen's shoulder.

Jensen's hand falters for a moment. "You guess?"

"I'm all… wrong," Jared says quietly. His voice is small as he says those words. Jensen wraps his arms around him, kisses the top of his head.

"What are you talking about?" he asks. "You're perfect." 

Jared sighs and nuzzles his collarbone for a moment before shaking his head. "I'm a guy. All the other nymphs were female," he says. "They let me stay until I was old enough to be on my own and then asked me to leave. Because I wasn't right."

"That's… Jared. You were still one of them, weren't you?" Jensen says.

"I was different. Different is never a good thing, not among humans and not among people like me," Jared says, and Jensen tightens his arms around him. "I never fit in. Until I found this place."

Jensen kisses the top of his head again, and his chest feels too tight, his heart aching. "I never meant to make you guys worry I would take it away from you," he swears quietly. "I just… wanted to know."

Jared nods and then he pushes himself up onto his arms and looks down at Jensen, his expression thoughtful. "You're different too," he mumbles, and he looks down at Jensen's chest thoughtfully, touches the pendant Jensen wears, tracing over it. "Where'd you get this?"

"My grandma gave it to me."

Jared hums. "Did you always wear this, when you're here?" 

"I always wear it, period," Jensen says and raises his eyebrows. "I'm guessing it's not a normal pendant?"

"No. You should show it to Gen, I think she might be able to tell you what it exactly is. But it looks familiar," Jared says and then he shakes his head a little, strands of hair falling into his face as he smiles sheepishly. "Nothing worked on you, did it? Not a single spell or hex. You saw right past all of it, always have."

"Yeah," Jensen admits. 

Jared smiles, studying him, and in the dim light of the room Jensen can see his cheeks growing pink. "I'm a horrible dancer."

"I wouldn't say horrible," Jensen argues and Jared groans, lying back down and hiding his face in Jensen's neck again. Jensen laughs and buries his fingers in Jared's hair, tipping his chin down so his mouth brushes against Jared's ear. "I like watching you, baby. Even when you stumble around."

Jared bites at his neck in retaliation.

*

He takes Jared back to his place. 

It's late, the sky already getting murky with the early morning light and birds starting to wake up and chirp. 

Jensen leads Jared straight to his bedroom and they strip out of the clothes they threw on haphazardly again and slide under the sheets together.

Lying side by side, Jensen curls his hand around Jared's hip and draws him in close, his lips finding Jared's. "Tired?" he murmurs, and Jared sighs against his mouth and shakes his head.

Jensen steals another kiss, all slow and deep, licking into Jared's mouth until Jared moans softly and then he pulls back. "Tell me what you want, sweetheart," he says, and Jared's breath hitches.

The first orgasm seems to have taken the edge off and Jared is shyer again now, and it makes bright hot want and affection coil in Jensen's belly at once.

When Jared doesn't answer right away, Jensen ducks down and nuzzles Jared's neck, biting gently at the soft, smooth skin there. Jared makes a quiet noise and rolls his hips against Jensen's, his dick already half-hard. 

"Anything you want, baby," Jensen offers. 

Jared exhales, his warm, damp breath puffing against Jensen's ear. "Fuck me," he says, so quietly Jensen barely hears the words, and want courses through him.

"Yeah," he agrees, his voice strained, and he nudges Jared onto his back, settling half on top of him with one thigh pressed between Jared's. He brushes his mouth over Jared's quickly, softly, and then reaches for the drawer of his nightstand to get lube and condoms.

When he drops both onto the pillow, Jared shifts, turning his head to look at both before meeting Jensen's eyes. "Uh, you don't need… we don't need to use condoms," he says. 

"Oh," Jensen says and the heat in his belly spreads. "I've never fucked anyone without one."

Jared gives a small shrug. "Not human," he reminds Jensen in a mumbled voice. "But we can use one if you want to."

Jensen shakes his head, a little too eagerly, and kisses Jared once, twice. He reaches for the lube blindly, while he keeps pressing soft kisses to Jared's mouth, and the snick of the bottle being uncapped echoes loudly in the room. He feels Jared go taut against him for a second, and he kisses the corner of Jared's mouth reassuringly, nuzzling against his cheek.

"Hey, we don't have to if you don't want to," he says softly. 

"I do," Jared insists. "Please?"

Jensen can't say no to the quiet, needy way Jared says that and he nods. He pulls back to squeeze some lube onto his fingers, making sure they're well-slicked, and he reaches between Jared's legs. He leans down, kisses Jared as he nudges his fingers up against his hole. The touch makes Jared gasp and Jensen rubs the pads of two fingers over his entrance a few times before slowly sliding one finger in. His own cock is hot and hard against Jared's hip, and he can't help but rub against him as he slowly works Jared open, their kisses getting progressively sloppier and needier.

He works his finger in and out until Jared takes it easily and then presses a second one in. Jared rocks down on them and Jensen marvels at how he loses his shyness when he's turned on, the way he bites at Jensen's lips and groans into the kisses and silently asks for more as he fucks himself on Jensen's fingers. 

"Please, please," he murmurs when Jensen finally gives him a third finger, and spreads his legs wider, whines when Jensen curls his fingers deep inside of him and presses against his prostate. "Jensen, _please_." 

Jensen pulls his fingers almost all the way out and then pushes them back in. Jared moans, taking it easily, and Jensen can't bite back the groan that starts deep in his chest at how good it feels, at how much better it'll feel when it's his dick. He pulls his fingers out and untangles himself from Jared.

"Turn around, baby," he says, and Jared complies eagerly. He rolls over and gets his knees under him, back arched and shoulders lowered down against the mattress. Jensen grabs himself around the base of his cock and gives himself a squeeze; he wants to enjoy this, wants this to last. 

He quickly slicks himself up and then kneels behind Jared, guiding himself into position. His cock is thicker than his fingers and he feels a moment of resistance as he starts pressing forward, but then the head slides in and they both groan. Jared is hot and tight, and Jensen never thought not using a condom would make this much of a difference, but he swears nothing has ever felt this amazing. He tries to be patient, works himself in slowly and gives Jared time to adjust to his size.

They're both panting harshly by the time Jensen bottoms out, and Jensen sucks in a deep breath, trying to calm down the wild beating of his heart and the arousal pumping in his veins. He could come like this, just from the feeling of being inside Jared for the first time.

"Move," Jared says after a few short seconds, and Jensen gives himself another moment before he pulls out a couple of inches and thrusts back into Jared with a roll of his hips. 

"Fuck," he breathes, and Jared trembles under his hands. "Jared?"

"'S good. So good," Jared says, and Jensen repeats the movement. He picks up speed, pulls out further, drives into him a little harder with each thrust, watching the way Jared arches under him, the way he trembles and moans as Jensen fucks into him, watches the place where their bodies are connected, Jared stretched around him.

When his stomach tightens with the telltale signs of his orgasm, he shifts them, manhandles Jared until he can pull him back against him, and Jared gasps loudly as he winds up splayed out over Jensen's legs, thighs spread wide and Jensen's cock buried deep. 

Jensen kisses the side of his neck as he wraps a hand around Jared's dick and starts stroking him while rutting up into him. "Baby. Come for me," he pants out, and Jared tosses his head back against his shoulder with a groan. 

"Come on," Jensen repeats, soft and coaxing, and when he bites at Jared's neck, Jared cries out and comes all over his chest and Jensen's hand. He goes tight around Jensen, and Jensen pushes up sharply, his pleasure sharp and white-hot as he spills deep inside Jared.

*

Jensen wakes up alone. He sits up sluggishly and blinks, finding Jared standing at the big bay windows with his back turned towards Jensen, looking out at Jensen's backyard. He's stark naked, the sun bathing his skin in a golden light.

Jensen sighs and falls back down onto the pillows, stretching, and keeps his eyes on Jared. 

"Come back to bed, sweetheart," he cajoles, his voice thick with sleep.

Jared looks at him, smiling, but he doesn't move. "Your place is beautiful. All the trees."

Jensen turns onto his side and props himself up on one elbow. He remembers Jared's place, in the middle of the city, crammed with as many plants as Jared could probably fit in there. He thinks it's probably a wood nymph thing and he wonders if those potted plants are enough or if living in a city is something that bothers Jared.

Jensen's house is on the outskirts of Austin and his backyard is big and sprawling. When he got the house, he thought about all the things he could do with the place, about adding a tennis court, but he never got around to it and he's glad he kept all the trees now, the little creek passing through his property and the flowers sprouting everywhere. 

"You're welcome here anytime you want," he says softly. 

"Yeah?" Jared asks, sounding pleased. "Anytime?"

"Yeah," Jensen confirms. "You want to go outside now? I can show you around."

Jared's smile gets wider, but he shakes his head and crosses the distance to the bed. 

"Later," he says, and crawls under the sheets, pressing up close against Jensen. His skin is cool, and Jensen wraps his arms around him and lets Jared tangle their legs together. 

He presses a kiss to Jared's forehead and then the bridge of his nose. "Whenever you want," he says, and thinks this is so much better than what he set out to gain when he bought _Wonderland_. 

*

Jensen never had much of a green thumb and so he never really kept any plants inside the house. He has a gardener coming in regularly to take care of his backyard, but the trees and old bushes mostly take care of themselves. 

Over the next few months, Jensen finds himself making several trips to a nearby garden center. He buys some big potted plants for the living-room, a couple of smaller ones for the bedroom. Eventually, he ends up with a couple of trailing plants in the bathroom, with herbs lining the windowsill in the kitchen, and even some plants in the two guest bedrooms that wouldn't survive if Jared didn't water them regularly.

The big cactus on the windowsill in his bedroom is the bane of his existence, and Jared laughs every time Jensen accidentally pricks himself, but then kisses Jensen's stinging fingers better.

"Feels like you're trying to lure me in with all these plants," Jared teases one day, pressing warm lips to Jensen's thumb where he just pulled a spine out a couple of minutes ago. 

"What if I am?" Jensen asks, and Jared gives him a small smile.

"You don't have to. I like being here either way," he admits and places a soft kiss to Jensen's mouth. "You're here."

"Yeah," Jensen murmurs against his lips and then cups Jared's face when they pull apart. He runs his thumbs over Jared's cheeks, stroking the soft skin there. "I want you to be comfortable here."

Jared smiles at him, dimples carved deep into his cheeks and Jensen presses his thumbs to them and feels himself fall a little deeper in love with Jared.

*

When they leave the club together the next day, Jared has a big backpack slung over his shoulder and Jensen nudges him as they walk to his car. 

"What's in there?" he asks. 

"Nothing," Jared mumbles, looking down at his feet.

Jensen furrows his brow, watching Jared awkwardly adjust the strap on his right shoulder as they reach the car. "Looks a bit heavy to be nothing."

Jared shrugs, his cheeks pink, and he gets into the car silently when Jensen unlocks it. A little puzzled, Jensen shakes his head to himself and walks around to the driver's side, sliding in and slamming the door shut.

"It's stupid," Jared says when Jensen has eased the car onto the road.

"What's stupid?"

Jared makes a frustrated noise and from the corner of his eye Jensen sees him run a hand over his face. "It's some clothes. A toothbrush. Just some stuff," he mumbles, sounding a little embarrassed.

Jensen's heart thumps heavily in his chest and he swallows. "Doesn't sound stupid," he says, and when he looks at Jared, Jared peeks up at him through his bangs. 

"No?" 

"No," Jensen says and focuses back on the road, grinning a little. "I'll make some room in the closet. There's plenty of space for your plants, too, if you wanted to bring them."

"My plants?"

"Or anything else you need," Jensen says.

"No," Jared says softly, and Jensen can hear the smile in his voice. "Just my plants and clothes. I don't need anything else."

Jensen reaches for Jared's hand, twining their fingers together, and smiles when Jared squeezes his hand. 

When Jensen bought _Wonderland _he thought he knew exactly what he wanted. But what he has ended up finding there is better and it's worth more than all the answers and proof he was looking for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also find me on twitter [@whispered_story](https://twitter.com/whispered_story).


End file.
